


It's a Date!

by TooLameForYou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Connor, Cat Cafe Mentioned, I love it!, I promise!!!, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: Lafayette can't help, but to develop a little crush on the cute new student and Connor can't help, but to feel frustrated because they came to the library to study, not watch his friend 'eye-fuck' the new student.





	It's a Date!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think I have a problem with writing about crossovers with Hamilton & Assassins Creed III, but it's just so pure! I'm probably never going to stop to be completely honest... ; v;

Observing the idiot in front of him, one that he even claimed to be friends with though, at this exact moment, he wasn't so sure he would even claim to know the person who sat across from him. Eyes soft, and a smile on their face, Connor knew his friend had formed a crush on the brunet who was studying a few tables away. "As much as I loved being ignored, just go over there and talk to him, Laf." Connor hissed out towards his friend, eyes narrowing down to slits as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest as he spared a glance towards the man his friend had been 'eye-fucking' for about half an hour after all, Lafayette was supposed to be helping Connor study for his English exam next Monday.

"I will! He just looks busy right now with... stuff." The frenchie explained, their gaze turning away from the brunet across the library and onto Connor. "Alright, so, where were we?"

"Nowhere because you've been staring at that guy for about half an hour now. He isn't busy, just go talk to him!" Connor groaned out in frustration, his head snapping backwards as his arms slipped to his side instead of the crossed position they held before he had gotten frustrated at his friends insane antics. "Go!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going, see?" Lafayette muttered, lifting themselves from the chair, they pushed it back into the table, their tongue stuck out at Connor before they sauntered over to where the brunet sat with his head stuffed into some books. In their eyes, the new student, Alexander, was adorable with their messy hair that was shoved into a ponytail and their beautiful violet-blue eyes which were hidden behind a pair of glasses. They shared a few classes, but Lafayette hadn't gotten the opportunity to introduce themselves, wanting the moment to be just right and perfect so, they wouldn't end up looking like a fool. Reaching Alexander's table, Laf glanced behind themselves only to see Connor making a 'shooing' motion with his hands, still glaring at Lafayette as he mouthed out 'go on'.

Taking a deep inhale through their mouth, and exhaling through their nose, Lafayette smiled as they cleared their throat hoping to get the others attention before they spoke out, offering their hand out towards the other immigrant. "Alexander, right? I'm Lafayette, we have a few classes together!"

Gazing upwards, Alexander stared at Lafayette before taking the offered hand, a smile perking on his own face as he spoke. "Yes, but I prefer to be called Alex. I recall you from those classes, especially, during our World History class. I really liked how you put Jefferson in his place when we were debating about the French Revolution. It isn't often I see my opinion being agreed with by others."

"Jefferson is an alright man, he just has different views is all, but I wasn't going to stand by while he called me a traitor to my own country." Lafayette explained, their smile becoming even wider as they quickly pulled a chair out from the table and sat across from Alexander. "So, how do you like America so far? I know it was a bit overwhelming for me when I first came over, but you get used to it quite quickly. It probably helped that I found my friend, Connor." The Frenchie explained, casually twisting themselves around in their chair and offering a wave to the Native American who simply ignored it as he tried to study for his English exam.

"Alright man? That man is an asshole!" Alexander exclaimed causing several heads to turn in their direction, a few shushing them, even Connor shot a few glares their way as Alexander continued to rant though in a lower tone of voice. "If we ran the country by his views, then it would crash and burn into the floor. We probably would be conquered by Canada and all of us would be speaking French-Canadian right now."

"To each their own, I guess. I like Thomas he's a good friend and it's nice to speak French to someone... I tried teaching Connor, but uh. Let's say, he should stick to English."

"Yea, um... I've seen the two of you holding hands before are you guys a um, thing?" Alexander asked hesitatingly, his gaze flickering to the side for a moment as he wrung his hands before Lafayette let out a soft sigh, a frown on their face as a single thought ran through their head. 'Why are the cute ones always so homophobic?'

"Non, I mean no. I guess one would call our relationship queerplatonic, I think? We're close, but we aren't dating. Connor is asexual so, it's a bit difficult for him to date. I'm a genderfluid homosexual, using they/them pronouns right now." Lafayette explained, about ready to leave before the situation escalated though instead, Alexander beamed towards them, a slight red tint to his face as he spoke out rather quickly. "Oh- okay I mean I didn't mean to sound rude, but uh... I just um. Do you want to go out sometime? I thought you were cute, but I saw you holding hands with um... Connor so I thought you were taken, but if not we should go out together like a date?"

"Yes, I would love that actually! How about this Friday?" Lafayette inquired, their frown turning into a grin at being asked out after all, they thought they would be the one asking Alexander out, not the other way around. "I know this cute little cat cafe downtown!"

"It sounds lovely, I'll text you, then?" Alexander offered, Lafayette nodded and sprung out of their chair, giving a hasty farewell to their future date before darting back over to where Connor sat, a grin still on their face.

"I have a date this Friday, Connor and I didn't even need to ask him! He asked me! Isn't that great?" Lafayette muttered out joyfully, yanking their chair out and sitting down across from their friend who for once in his life, smiled for a brief moment before his expression went neutral once more. "Yea, I still don't understand how you weirdos can fall for someone based on looks, but yeah. So, did you give him your number?"

"Shit." Lafayette exclaimed, several heads turning around to shush the Frenchie as they jumped out of their chair causing said chair to fling backwards and hit the ground hard as they sprinted back to Alexander and almost plowed into the table before shouting out a little too loudly. "I forgot to give you my number!"

Alexander grinned, handing over his phone as he had already opened the contacts section of his phone and inserted the name 'Cutie <3' instead of Lafayette's actual name, causing the Frenchie's face to become a light shade of pink at the endearing nickname. "I figured that." Alexander replied casually as Lafayette punched in their number, email and address.

"Alright, I'll cya on Friday." Lafayette responded handing the phone back as they trotted back to the table they had been sharing with Connor. "It's a date!" Alexander called out, uncaring about the shushing he earned from the people around him.


End file.
